The daily life in Fairy Tail
by Look for a star
Summary: Although in the anime of Fairy Tail we have seen guild members hanging out with each other and bonding, we seen them fight together but what happens behind the scenes of Fairy Tail. This story will tell you things that happened in the daily life of the guild members i hope you will enjoy it! P.S. i don't own anything but the plot.


Everyone was gathering around the noticeboard. Natsu squeezed his way through the crowd to see what it was that had capture so many guild member's attention.

[Attention to all fellow Fairy Tail guild members. There will be an eating Tabasco sauce competition; the winner will receive 100 jewels.]

Natsu hurried back to where everyone was sitting, "Guys! There is this eating tabasco sauce competition, the winner gets 100 jewels! "

Lucy's eyes lightened up upon hearing the winning prize, "I'll join!"

"I don't really like tabasco sauce." The truth is that Gray has never tried it and he is not planning on it either.

"Are you sure you're not just afraid of losing to me?" Natsu teased.

"I'm not scared!"

"Then join the competition."

"Fine, I will and I would definitely beat your ass."

"As if!"

"Since all of you are joining, I might as well join too." Erza cut in before Gray and Natsu had a chance to fight.

So it's decided then, the four of them have decided to join the competition. This is going to be an interesting competition…

The next day, all of the Fairy Tail members gathered at the guild. Seeing that most of the contestant has arrived Mira walked up on stage and grabbed the nearest microphone. "Welcome everyone to the Tabasco sauce eating competition. Now let me explain the rule. First, you can eat the sauce however you want, eat it with something or just drink it, it will be your choice. Secondly, next to each contestant there will be a large basket, when you finish the bottle of Tabasco sauce, throw it in so it is easier to keep track of the number of bottles. Thirdly, raise your hand if you need more Tabasco sauce. Now all contestants please find a table to sit down then we will start."

After everyone settled down, "The time limit is 3 hours. Now on your mark, get set, eat! " Mira waved her small red flag to indicate the start of the competition.

Natsu immediately chuck down two bottles of Tabasco sauce within the first minute. After 30 minutes Natsu had to raise his hand up to ask for more bottles of tabasco sauce. Wow! That was fast.

Gray on the other hand only manage to chuck down half a bottle before he feel like his tongue was on fire, he looked over and saw Natsu already starting on his third bottle. No way would Gray ever lose to Natsu but the Tabasco sauce is really spicy! If only he was eating ice shave, he would be way faster…ice shave… That gave him an idea. He took a big bowl and filled it with ice shave then poured the entire bottle into the bowl and took a bite from it. When the spiciness of the sauce and the coldness of the ice mixed together it actually taste like mint expect it is saltier. Within a short time, he was about to catch up with Natsu and continued their furious eating competition.

While Lucy tried dipping different food into the Tabasco sauce to reduce the spiciness of the sauce, she even skip her breakfast and lunch to save up enough room in her stomach for this competition. She ate nuggets, fried chicken, French fried even cabbage. Why cabbage you might ask? It is so that she would feel less guilty for eating so much fried food.

As we know Erza sometime does things in her own unique method. Thus she proofed that by eating Tabasco sauce with her favorite strawberry cake, which she thought was delicious. What can I say, she has unique taste.

After two hours later, about two third of the contestants were either out of cold or running to the bathroom, leaving only a handful of contestants. During the last one hour, all the contestants speed up their intake of Tabasco sauce as they are determine to win the competition, they all have one goal in common which is winning the 100 jewel.

Natsu increased his speed to drinking three bottles at one go, as a result turning his face bright red and he was sweating like no tomorrow. Natsu has already filled up three full baskets with empty bottles of Tabasco sauce.

Gray froze the sauce into a huge chuck of ice and took big bites, chomping it down in size although he looked more like inhaling the frozen Tabasco sauce instead of eating.

Lucy is processing very slowly, now she can only managed to lick the sauce off the surface of an already soggy French fried as her stomach was filled to the brink with the amount of food she had ate.

Erza on the other hand still has a lot of room left in her bottomless pit stomach, so instead of eating slices by slices of cake she would just grabbed the a whole strawberry cake and literally drowning it in Tabasco sauce before eating it. Let's just say her speed and the numbers of empty bottles are increasing at a rapid speed.

Suddenly, one of the contestants screamed in pain and flipped his table which was full of opened bottle of Tabasco sauce, "I can't take it anymore!"

When the table flipped it sent bottles of Tabasco sauce flying in all directions, some got hit in the head, and some got the sauce spilled all over them. However, one of the bottles fell directly into Gray's already opened mouth as he was about to stuff in a huge bite of frozen Tabasco sauce into his mouth. Poor Gray was forced to drink down the whole bottle of Tabasco sauce with no help from his ice shave or any of his ice stuff. He could felt his throat and tongue burning as if someone set them on fire, his eyes were watery and smoke was coming out of his nose and ears. Gray went into a panic mode, throwing his ice elements randomly at different places hoping it was going to cool down his burning pain.

Lucy smartly avoided all the ice that had flew in her direction, Natsu however couldn't care less and just let the ice hit him but most of the ice melted before it even touch due to the amount of heat he was radiating. One of the ice accidently knocked over Erza's strawberry cake onto the floor and Elfma stepped on Erza's cake again while yelling something about being a man and protecting love ones and stuff. Erza gave Elfma a very deadly kick to his stomach; nobody messes with Erza and her cakes.

Someone yelled food fight after seeing the commotion that was happening and a food fight took place well it was more of a Tabasco sauce fight though. By the end of three hours, Natsu won the competition as expected. The rest of the guild was admitted into the Magnolia Hospital due to injuries from the food fight and excessive intake of Tabasco sauce. Natsu stayed in his bathroom for two days and didn't come out, Lucy can't even stand the sight of food or anything spicy, Gray just stayed in his bathtub that's filled with ice cube while eat many many many icy cold food, and Erza was…well Erza was just being her usual self. The Fairy Tail Guild announced that they will not held Tabasco sauce competition ever again mainly because it cost too much to pay for the hospital bills and the bottles of Tabasco sauce .

~The end~


End file.
